


Gryffindor Dorms: 2am

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: 2am.Gryffindor boys' dorm.No surprises as to what is happening.





	

Four of the five beds in the the eighth-year Gryffindor boys’ dormitory were silenced; the fifth lay empty. Luna Lovegood sat on the trunk at the end of the empty bed – Dean’s – in crup-print pyjamas twirling her wand around her fingers like a drum major, humming tunelessly to herself. Curtains rustled to her left, breaking the silencing charm which had been placed around them; Hermione climbed from Ron’s bed tying her flannel robe tight around her waist as she rose.

“Hello,” Luna beamed, “Neville says ‘hi’ too.”

“Luna,” Hermione returned with a smile, “it's late, shouldn’t we be going?” Hermione motioned to the door as Luna made no attempt to get up.

“Oh no, not yet,” she replied shifting slightly to make room on the trunk for Hermione to sit, “we’re waiting for Harry’s visitor.” Hermione’s eyes went wide, _Ginny didn’t say anything_ , she thought.

“They’re good together,” Luna mused, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Harry’s clouds have lightened.” From their right, Harry’s whispered _‘love yous’_ and _‘goodnights’_ signalled his own curtains’ silencing charm had broken.

“Granger,” Draco nodded curtly as he accepted an easy hug from Luna, “do close your mouth, the slack-jawed look is ever-so Weasley.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
